


You got it bad

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Eve is just so amused by all of it, Happy Ending, James got it bad, M/M, Oblivious Q, Pining, The poor thing, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: James Bond is pining so hard after the young new Quartermaster.Q is oblivious.And Moneypenny is just having so much fun.





	You got it bad

Q... The poor thing. He was a brilliant hacker and an excellent Quartermaster, the best they had ever had. But he was incredibly... oblivious with things related to the heart, actually he was oblivious to any human interaction, completely blind. Moneypenny learned that when she got out with him and had to literally tell him the guy next to the bar was checking him out.

She really enjoyed helping his Q to get some fun every now and then, it made him happy and it helped to increase his focus during work.

But when she noticed Bond flirting with the lovely man and not getting even a glance in response from Q, she didn't tell her friend what was really going on with the double-oh, because clearly it wasn't something serious, 007 flirted with everyone anyway. So she decided to sit and watch the whole thing to have some fun.

Then Bond started to act a little odd... for him at least. He stopped flirting with every single person he encountered, but his attempts to get Q's attention didn't stop.

He used his free time not to be in a bar trying to lure a precious woman to his bed, but to be in Q Branch following the Quartermaster around like a protective puppy. And he had this new expression on his face, one Eve hadn't seen in him before, like he was looking something so precious every time his eyes laid on the cute Quartermaster and at the same with sorrow on his face when Q waved a hand towards him dismissively as he wanted to chase an annoying fly away.

James fucking Bond was pining. This was so rare and especial because the man was infamous for one night stands and his determination to avoid serious relationships. And yet he was staring at Q like a twelve year old girl with his first crush, like he wanted to learn by heart every single one of Q's features.

Interesting. She had to know more, in fact, she had to know everything.

But first she had to watch and observe how oblivious Q was and how serious Bond's intentions were.

So... It seemed their Quartermaster stayed oblivious even though Bond keep wandering around Q Branch and learned how to make Q's tea just the way he liked and helped him to develop new weapons. At least, due to 007's efforts of being a good agent, the curly haired genius started to smile widely at him, but ignored completely when Bond looked right back with an embarrassing besotted look on his face.

And boy it got worse.

Eve always had the feeling Bond was a possessive and jealous man, but she never had had the opportunity to prove that theory because Bond's conquest were just that and he didn't care enough for them to feel possessive over.

But Q... he was definitely something else, at least for the double-oh.

And boy was Bond jealous.

Everybody knew double-ohs were flirty, it was just part of who they were and that didn't mean they wanted more than that, well sometimes they wanted, but they did it mostly out of instinct.

So... The majority of them flirted with MI6 workers all the time, including Q himself, although he never noticed anyway.

Then one of them, 009, did it when he was returning the equipment and Q was so happy everything returned almost intact he couldn't help but smile at every single thing the agent said.

"You look lovely today, Q." The man smirked.

"Thanks, Raymond," he said and smiled back quickly, because he was more interested in the pistol in his hands.

The agent leaned in, because he was the first to receive such a positive response from the man and tried to take off his glasses, playfully, but he had bad look apparently, because Bond was in Q Branch at the moment and watched almost everything.

He didn't do anything... well not anything aggressive at least, he just approached them and stranded behind Q, hovering over him like a dangerous shadow, and bared his teeth at the other agent over the Quartermaster's shoulder.

009 took few steps back immediately, lifting his hands in the air in surrender and walked away before Q noticed anything.

Q turned around, probably feeling Bond's warmth behind him and quirked up his eyebrows in confusion.

"007! I didn't see you there!" He said and turned back to whatever he was doing.

"Of course you didn't," the agent commented to himself looking almost devastated.

Bond was also very protective of the man. Everybody learned that the hard way.

An agent from the FBI came from USA to discuss a matter of international security with MI6, he also needed the assistance of a hacker so they took him to Q Branch to met their favourite boy. But when the agent saw the glasses, the messy curls and the jumper he didn't feel impressed.

His mistake was to make an out loud comment about it.

A comment in front of James Bond.

"I was expecting something more... uh... you know," the American trailed off.

Eve was there and she didn't help the man finish because she really didn't like him.

Bond glared at him like he wanted to kill him. The agent was unaware because he was staring at Moneypenny instead.

"No, we don't know, please do tell..."

"Well... He looks kind of weird."

Bond shoved the man against the wall, with a hand over his throat and growled.

"He's brilliant, creative and has saved the lives of all the agents, including me, more than once so you better show him the respect he deserves when you're talking to him or I'll make you regret it, are we clear?"

The American nodded too afraid to utter a word. It was enough for Bond though 'cause he let him go.

Eve rolled her eyes and decided it was time to help.

"You got it bad, Bond," she smirked.

He got it so bad he didn't even try to deny it or ask was she was talking about.

"Yes," he said as serious and indifferent as he could, but his neutral mask fell as soon as he looked at her. "Help me."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do."

Eve just went straight to Q's desk and blurted everything out.

"Bond is interested in you," she said.

But Q, oh her lovely oblivious friend, looked up at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants you, so very much," she pressed.

"Oh!" Q blushed prettily. "I'm flattered but now I'm not looking for a one night stand. I think I would like to start a serious rela-"

"Bond wants that too," she assured.

Q frowned.

"Are we talking about the same double-oh, 007?"

"I don't blame you for doubting, I was as shocked as you are when I found out, but believe me, he's being completely sincere," Eve insisted.

"Well... in that case... I think-"

"Please go talk to him because his lovesick puppy eyes are driving me crazy," she huffed.

"I-I will, I promise."

***

The change was obvious almost immediately, it just took a week for them to have this ridiculous and stupid smile on their faces every time the other was around and Bond took every single opportunity he had to kiss and touch Q in front of everyone just to remind them the Quartermaster was taken.

And although she was happy for both of them, she wondered if she just made a mistake. Because now that she thought of it, she just gave the Quartermaster more power than he already had.

He controlled almost everything that happened in MI6 and now he had one of the best and most dangerous agents wrapped around his little finger.

Good thing she trusted Q, otherwise she'd be panicking at the moment.


End file.
